


Zevran/Wynne for chakwas

by chileancarmenere



Series: Promptfics from Tumblr [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, aqua magus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chileancarmenere/pseuds/chileancarmenere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt: Zevran and Wynne FINALLY sleep together. Zevran is pleased with this decision. Wynne is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zevran/Wynne for chakwas

The first thing that Wynne was aware of was a screaming headache. The second thing she was aware of, when she turned her head minutely to see if it felt better that way, was an empty bottle on the bed-table.

“Oh, dear.”

Last night came back in a rushed blur. A visit (which she had discouraged…she hoped) to the Pearl - the presence of a bottle of rare and expensive aqua magus at the brothel’s bar - Amell excitedly purchasing it and declaring a drinking game - Leliana passing out after three shots - that Rivaini pirate propositioning a very drunk Alistair - Zevran daring Amell to write SUCK IT, TEMPLARS in the sky in bright pink smoky letters - Oghren daring her and Zevran to…to…

Knowing what she would see, and dreading it, Wynne turned her head the other way to find a tousled blonde head on the pillow next to her. She poked his arm urgently. The elf yawned and stretched, grinning cockily at her. Wynne groaned in despair and shut her eyes firmly.

“My dear,” Zevran said, in an infuriatingly relaxed voice, “never be abashed to show off those marvelous magical bosoms.”


End file.
